Life is Unfair Said the Wolf
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Tala finds life to be... well, unfair. TalaKai


Title: Life is Unfair Said the Wolf  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): TalaxKai, hint of BryanxRei (I mean hint... TINY!)  
  
Warning(s): Yaoi and language. Lots of it. Basically... Tala. So the warning is TALA!  
  
Summary: Tala finds life's unfair. Yup...  
  
Tala: Great summary. -.-  
  
Aku: Bite me. :P This is a one-shot! ^-^  
  
~  
  
Life is truly cruel, that's all I have to say. In fact, it's downright mean and unfair! Yes, the almighty, perfection itself, one of the top beybladers, Tala is whining. Leave me alone. I'm still human no matter what people may say or think.  
  
I know my life isn't all that great, but I also know it's not the worse. Exhibit one, the cold-hearted, stoic phoenix, Kai's life. He's had it worse than me here. I mean his own grandfather uses him and being born (or better yet, created) in the Abbey practically. I don't know about you, but that'd screw me up pretty good (and not in the good way which I wouldn't mind Kai- errr... moving on...).  
  
Not that Kai is screwed up or anything. In fact, he's prefect. Yes, not so friendly or anything and definitely not the happiest person around, but he's perfect to me. Sort of twists the word perfect, but hey, with a life like mine, things are naturally twisted. Like my mind... more hentai than twisted (i.e. Kai's body just happens to most commonly be naked, covered in whipped cream in my mind. It's the oddest thing.)  
  
So Kai is perfect. After all, I only accept perfection. Kai is mine. Therefore he is perfection. Yes, me and Kai are together on a more-than- friends level to the point of a way-too-sexually-involved one. Not that I'm complaining. Just we always seem to be sleeping if we aren't fucking each other senseless. Once again, not complaining.  
  
After the World Championships, I escaped from Boris's wrath, of course with the help of my lovely phoenix. Kai turned 18 six months ago, claiming all of Voltaire's belongings, included that nice mansion back in Japan. Which is where I am right now. Very cozy. Course, I haven't really been anywhere but the bedroom. And on occasion, the hot tub and kitchen counter.  
  
So, I've been living with Kai for half a year and have been going out with him for five months. Took us a month to catch up on all the lost years and rekindle a lost flame. Not really lost... more so, dimmed. Only took us one night to have it scorching everything in site (or at least sending many, many bed sheets to the wash.)  
  
Back to the present.  
  
Right now it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm complaining about how unfair life is. Okay, don't judge me right away now. I'm so glad I have this huge mansion to live in with the love of my life and all, but there's always one thing in the morning that bugs me. I'll get back to you on that when a normal person's morning actually comes. Then again, I've never considered myself normal, growing up in the Abbey and made as the perfect weapon and all. But hey, things change. I could reach normality. Sex is normal. I'm already half way there! (And that half seems to just keep going and going and going... Energizer bunny anyone?)  
  
Anyways, the Bladebreakers accepted our relationship rather easily. Well... 'cept for Rei. I know that neko-jin had his eyes set on my phoenix, but he was a little too late for that. Good thing Bryan 'helped' him. Max was his usually happy self and glomped Kai, who didn't look too happy, but then again, he didn't protest either (No, I'm not jealous. I get Kai in bed as UKE, so no one's complaining here). Tyson was of course shocked, but not stunned enough to stop cracking a joke about Kai actually caring for someone else, but himself. I got a whack on the dragon before Kai could. And the one they call the chief was... busy on his laptop not caring all too much. But he did give his best wishes to us.  
  
Now my team.  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
That takes care of that. It's not that I don't care about them or anything. Just... we weren't all that close. And anyways, seeing each other only brought back memories of the Abbey.  
  
It's 3:00 AM now. In the bed is my koibito, Kai. He's all snuggled under the covers looking as cute as ever. Yes, Kai is cute. Admit it, you know he's cute. Actually don't. I'll have to kill you for looking at my Kai. I'm rather possessive if you didn't realize that.  
  
But Kai is very kawaii. Cute little face when he sleeps. And then all the way down to my most favorite part of him. Not _that_ one, though I do love it. My favorite dessert. *wink wink* Okay, who in their right mind says wink wink?!?! Well, I'm not really in my right mind seeing how it is 3 in the morning and I am ranting about how unfair life is.  
  
Yeah... As I was saying...  
  
My most favorite feature of my beautiful koibito has got to be his hot little ass. It's so perfect and the nicest thing to squeeze. Think of it like a straight guy's fetish with boobs. Well, that's me only with Kai's ass. I need to touch it!!!!  
  
Don't give me that look. So I have an ass fetish, well, a Kai's ass fetish. It's just so round...  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
Whoops, sorry, I was daydreaming. Oh look, it's 4. Only three more hours until my koibito will wake up and everything will make sense. Or make less sense if possible. Might as well try to get some sleep. Let's count... Kai's ass... one... mine... two... mine... three... mine...  
  
***  
  
Here I am awake. It's exactly 8:42. And guess what? My life is unfair!!!! And I blame that bastard REI!! I didn't have this problem a week ago, but now I am having this problem!!  
  
Fucking God!! I am a sex-deprived TALA!!! #@$#@%@$^@$^$@^&%&#@%!#%$  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Okay, I'm good. Still a little aggravated though. You would too if you hadn't had sex in a week.  
  
I look over at the object of my affection's affection's, which is pure evil!!! Kai keeps playing with him and not me!!! HELLO??!?! KOIBITO OVER HERE!!  
  
But Kai just keeps on stroking him and giving him kisses, not even noticing my existence. I even have to fucking sleep on the couch because of him!!!!  
  
I know I shouldn't get jealous as he isn't staying here long, going back to be Rei's little pussy tomorrow (So Bryan can deal with it). I just want to get back to my normal life and getting to be the one to make my koibito so happy and sweaty from moving so much.  
  
Kai smiled that beautiful rare smile that only _I_ was ever supposed to witness!!! I feel so betrayed!!!!! I shall kill the one who tries to take away my koibito!! Jealousy is not a good look on Tala!!!  
  
I stayed calm, remembering the anger management classes I was put through. I shuddered, not wanting to relive that.  
  
In the afternoon, I watched as Kai fed him, as I ate my own lunch, slowing devising a plan to get rid of the little unwanted pest that was the cause of my unsatisfied hormones.  
  
It continued to the evening, as I once again felt déjà vu and watched as Kai fed the little evil devil and after, the two shared an ice cream cone. Strawberry ice cream, my favorite (on Kai that is).  
  
I finally got fed up. I was not about to be deprived another night because of that... that... THING!  
  
I stormed up to my phoenix and icy, angry, sex-deprived blue eyes stared straight into confused, hot, sexy, beautiful, perfect, absolutely gorgeous, attractive crimson eyes whose owner had the finest ass ever known to man.  
  
Our eyes stayed in contact, as the minutes went by. I looked down, noticing the object that I seek to destroy, was playing in Kai's hair. _MY_ Kai's hair!!!! I was the only one with the privileges to play with Kai's hair!!  
  
I just wanted to scream and yell. And I did just that.  
  
"TALA WANT SEX!!!!" Was the only thing that came to mind.  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
Point one for me... for making a giant fool out of myself.  
  
Kai twitched slightly as he said calmly. "I told you already, not tonight. This is the last night I get with him and you aren't gonna ruin it."  
  
Kai glares and gestures to the door, as I step outside of the bedroom leaving the two to their fun. I glared down at the couch, but flopped onto it, knowing I'd have to bear this only for one more night.  
  
I wanted to be in bed with my koibito right now making sweet love. But no, I have to be allergic to cats.  
  
Life is so unfair.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Aku: ^^;; Don't ask where that came from.  
  
Kai: *playing with the little kitten*  
  
Tala: I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN SEX!!!!! #$%$#^#%&^$&%@#%@#^#$^&%$&$^%^%#$!$@!#$&%$#  
  
Aku: x.x  
  
Kai: *oblivious and still playing with the cat*  
  
Tala: Satan-spawned cat...  
  
Aku: Please review!! ^-^ Oh, and please don't think Kai had any sexual contact with the cat. -.-;;; He was only petting it and playing cute little games with it like hide-and-seek and running around with it. Hence the sweating and fun.  
  
Tala: *sulks* I still haven't gotten my SEX!! KAI! FUCK ME!!  
  
Aku: x.x 


End file.
